


Waiting

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Four months of trying to woo Doctor Carlyle, it's equal parts frustrating and exciting to Scott Ryder, now if only the Doctor would agree to go on a date.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В ожидании](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142719) by [miroveha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha)



> I started reading some Harry/Scott smut and I wrote some Harry/Scott smut and then wrote this because I was still on that sort of writer-high where I NEED to write more.
> 
> I'll probably edit the other one later, for now, enjoy.
> 
> I'm still pretty pissed cuz the instant I saw Harry I was like...I'm going to romance the hell out of you.

Scott has a list of things to do, a fucking _galaxy_ list of things to do, he cracks a smile and ignores Sam’s lackluster sigh in the back of his mind. He’s funny, and he’s allowed to make bad jokes when he is the first pathfinder and has the majority of the workload while the other pathfinders find their path.

So, whenever they land on the Nexus, Scott takes one guilty pleasure of his and goes down to the Cryo bay.

Part if it is seeing his sister who’s still recovering slowly but surely, but the other part is seeing Henry. Their relationship is a mixed bag, not helped along by the fact that the doctor decided to bail on the Tempest. Though at least he stuck through with Sara, so Scott can’t be too mad.

At the doors to the cryo/medbay Scott takes a moment to let the tension and duties and other responsibilities roll off him and he walks through the entrance with a smile for his sister—who isn’t there. He looks around frantically and catches Harry’s eyes and is halfway across the room before Harry can stand up from the computer he’s at. “Where--”

“She’s fine, she’s recovered enough that she’s moved into her quarters. She’s not quite up to leaving on pathfinder missions but maybe in a few weeks.” Harry says standing and placing his hands on Scotts’ shoulders.

It’s the first time the man’s willingly touched him in a more intimate manner. Scott freezes and stares at Harry.

Harry’s lips curl in a half smile, “What’s wrong?”

Scott’s eyes narrow because clearly the doctor knows what’s wrong, “You’re touching me. You are touching me and you aren’t trying to make a big deal about getting together.” Few things have made Scott more depressed and angry then Harry’s slow pacing around the relationship they are building.

A flicker of hurt before understanding lights Harry’s face, and then he groans, “Are all you Ryders this ridiculous? Like I told Sara when she tried chewing me out for playing with you,”

That makes Scott grin and he can’t hide it.

“Your twin sister was my patient. Even if you weren’t my patient, it was just—what if I had failed?” Harry asks, and cuts of Scott before he can say what he’s thinking—what’s probably on his face, “I could have, I’m human, you know that even with advanced tech shit goes wrong. I couldn’t—I wouldn’t have our relationship be tainted with my mistakes. She’s better and healing all the more and when she figured it out she transferred to a doctor that I trust will take care of her. So...if you still want...” Harry trails off and pulls away from Scott suddenly tapping his foot rhythmically against the floor.

Rarely has Scott ever seen the man so nervous and a warm fondness runs through him, “I’ve been waiting for you for four months, do you honestly think I wouldn’t want you now?” He tugs Harry close until their bodies are pressing warmly against eachother. He can’t help the little gasp that leaves him it feels _so good_ and everything that he hoped for—though he hopes in the future there’s less clothing.

Harry smiles at him and wraps his arms around Scott’s waist, “Good, I’m glad we got that cleared up. How about a real date? One where you don’t hound me for hours because I’m being a...what did you call it?”

“An unmitigated flighty bastard.” Scott says drily, then kisses Harry because he’s been wanting to kiss the bastard for _four long months_.

Harry kisses him right back, beard rubbing against Scott’s face and his hand sliding up Scott’s back to cradle his neck, “Not anymore.” Harry whispers against Scott’s lips before licking inside.

Only the fact that they’re in the medbay stops Scott from dropping down to his knees and showing Harry what he wants, what he’s craved for four months.

When they break apart Scott takes Harry’s hand and indicates the door, and leads them both out towards the tram, “How about we go to the Vortex?”

Harry raises a brow, “Shouldn’t we wait for drunken sex after the second date?”

Scott flushes and then winks at him, “I don’t need you drunk to seduce you.”

The stations doors open to the tram, and Harry’s smile curves into a smirk, “Scott, I’m pretty sure I would have fucked you into a medbay bed if I had been on the Tempest with you.”

Scott feels a hot wave of arousal and his dick thickens heavy against his briefs, but he tries to recover and focus on walking into the empty tram instead of just standing there in a daze, “Who said anything about you being on top?”

Harry’s eyes trail over Scott’s body and he smirks, “Trust me, I can tell when a pup like you blatantly stares at my dick.”

There’s a pause and Scott is burning with arousal and slight embarrassment before he glances around at the empty tram and then looks at Harry, “Well?”

Harry laughs, and kisses Scott again, “Oh no, pup, you are not tempting me out of our date. I think we’ve both earned a little wooing before I fuck you and fill you with my cum.”

Scott whimpers against Harry’s lips and almost _almost_ regrets asking Harry out onto a date.

“Whatever is going on in that head of yours, you and me we have plenty of time.” Not sure how Harry reads him so well, Scott nods and takes a seat, pulling Harry to the one beside him.

“Suppose you wouldn’t let me blow you before dinner then?” Scott asks with a brash desire and a widening grin.

Harry rolls his eyes and tugs him close, “Your going to be handful aren’t you? I might as well pack my bags and get on the Tempest.”

A bated breath and Scott looks up at Harry, hope burning bright in his chest. He’s been nudging, and vague referencing the Tempest for two months. “Really?”

“You don’t think Sara and I didn’t know? I just have to collect my things...” Harry looks hesitant, “If you still want me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous of course I do.” Scott says with finality and his heart is pounding and he feels like his face is going to hurt with how much smiling he’s done recently. “If anything you’ll get tired of me.”

Dinging sounds from the Tram’s ceiling and a VI mentions their destination is near.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of you Scott.” Harry kisses him again.

Scott kisses him right back and practically climbs onto his lap.

They miss their date, but Harry is still adamant about the no sex till the second date thing.

Instead they spend the night picking up Harry’s things to ship to the Tempest.

It’s one of the best nights of Scott’s life; just getting to know Harry and listen to eachother’s stories, even if it Scott’s stories make Harry demand a physical right there and then.

Even better is sleeping right next to Harry and being wrapped in his arms.

Best night of Scott’s life.


End file.
